


Treasure

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian makes learning German more fun and interesting





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For CustardCreamies sorry it took so long!

When Sebastian said he would help her she didn't expect to come home to a note in German taped to the door. She translates it reading it aloud 'Darling welcome to your treasure hunt. Follow my instructions and if translated correctly you will find your reward'. She smiles, it's so like Seb to make this fun. She reads the next part, 'Go to the fireplace and keep warm'. She heads to the living room to see another note sitting on top of a box of chocolate covered strawberries, 'These always go well with a cold drink. Find your favourite to continue'. When she reaches the kitchen she opens the fridge she sees a bottle of champagne with another note wrapped around it, 'You've had a long day, it's the perfect time to change into something more comfortable'

She heads to their bedroom expecting to find Seb there but the room is empty. Sitting on the bed is a rubber duck on top of a silk dressing gown. She laughs when she sees the duck and realises it has a crash helmet on and the number 5 painted on the side. There is another note attached, 'Once you are wearing nothing but silk, take me back to where I live'. She hastily strips and pulls the dressing gown on, heading to the bathroom. Seb is sitting on the edge of the bath wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxers, "Hallo Schätzchen. You did good". She wraps her arms around his neck before giving him a wanton kiss. "So where's my reward then?". He smiles, "You're not quite finished yet". He reaches behind her and hands her another note, "You have one more to do". She starts to read, 'The last thing you need to do is let your favourite champion racing driver make you feel good'.

She can never resist the opportunity to wind Seb up. She smirks at him, "My favourite champion? So where are you hiding Lewis?". He mock scowls at her, moving his hands from her waist and helping her remove her gown. He rests them on her bare skin. He asks, "Is that what you think the note means?" She nods at him. He playfully smacks her ass, "I think you need to check that again". She pretends to think, "You're right. It's Kimi". He smacks his hand against her again, this time with more pressure, causing her to groan in pleasure.

"I think you've need to read that again. Properly". He starts to caress her, stroking his finger against her aching centre, sending shivers up her spine. "I've got it this time. Jenson". Seb moves his hand further forward and gives her clit a sharp slap. She bucks at the sensation, gripping hard at his shoulders, moaning his name. "Seb, you're my favourite. Always". The filthy grin he gives her makes her rut shamelessly against his hand, "Liebling, get in the shower and I'll give you everything you want".

She does as she's told, watching Seb as he discards his boxers, freeing his now hard cock. He steps into the cubicle turning the water on as he goes. The water feels cool on her hot skin, the anticipation of what Seb has in mind driving her crazy. He presses their bodies together, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. They kiss sloppily and desperately, the need to be together taking over. Seb slips his hand between her legs and pushes a finger deep inside her. He moves in and out, the sound of her moaning in pleasure against his mouth encouraging him to quickly add enough. He curls his fingers and feel her grind her hips against him, creating a glorious friction against his length.

When she wraps her hand around him, stroking furiously in time with his movement it's Seb's time to moan as raw desire starts to take over. He doesn't want to finish like this so he abruptly removes his fingers, ignoring her groan of protest. "Turn around Herzchen". She gives him one last kiss before she turns placing her hands on the cubicle wall and spreads her legs. Placing his hand on her waist, he guides his length inside her. Short gentle thrusts combined with how wet she is means it's isn't long before he fully in. He pauses savouring the sight of her under the cascade of water, panting and breathlessly moaning his name. "Tell me what you want". She shamelessly pushes her hips back towards him, "You. Harder. Now. Please".

Using both hands on her waist to steady himself, he thrusts deep in and out. She moves uncontrollably, desperately grasping at the wet tiles. He's ruthless delving deeper inside with every thrust, hurtling her towards her climax. Seb knows exactly what she wants and needs and how to make her surrender completely to him. When the familiar heat of her orgasm takes over she cries out in pleasure, shuddering as she comes. Seb continues to thrust violently, prolonging her ecstasy and when he feels her tighten around his throbbing cock he can't hold on any longer and comes deep inside her.

Seb tightens his grip around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. They stand breathless, trying to come down from their high. He slips out then gently helps her out of the shower before wrapping a towel around her. He tenderly helps dry her before pulling her back in his arms. She grins up at him, "Thanks for being my teacher. I didn't realise learning German would be this fun". His eyes sparkle with want as he starts pulling her towards the bedroom, "This is just part one. There's still so much more I have to teach you".


End file.
